Aprendiendo a amar
by Moon98
Summary: Hermione y Ron no saben si dejarse llevar por el corazón o por la mente, en este último año en Hogwarts, cualquier cosa puede pasar, contiene HG


Hola :D

Este es el primer fic que escribo ;), espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews :)

Tengo que dejar en claro algunas cosas que de las cuales de seguro surgirán preguntas en el futuro:  
Este séptimo año en Hogwarts sucede como si el sexto no haya sucedido (bueno, casi) Hay cosas mínimas que influyen mínimamente en el fic que pasan en el sexto año :)

------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO I: "Defensora de los desvalidos"

Harry estaba sentado en las raíces de unos árboles que sobresalían del piso, esperando ansiosamente a los Weasley que regresaban de sus vacaciones al sur de Francia. El chico de cabello negro y anteojos redondos, jugaba con la tierra que estaba a sus pies y balanceaba su maleta para adelante y para atrás. Se preguntaba de qué forma llegarían y hasta se le pasó por la cabeza que llegaron hace un rato con polvos flu y estaban dentro de la casa, pero como ya todos saben, la casa de los Weasley se caracteriza por ser ruidosa y más si vienen llegando, no pasarían inadvertidos por Harry.

De pronto, a lo lejos, en el cielo, ve asomarse una silueta bastante grande, por lo que no podía ser un pájaro, como piensa Harry en ese instante. El sol, que brillaba muy fuerte en ese momento, impidió que Harry pudiese averiguar de qué se trataba, solo cuando éste aterrizó y provocó un gran estruendo. En medio de la nube de polvo que se creó, Harry se incorpora, un poco destartalado, y se coloca los anteojos. De repente se acerca hacia él un cuerpo de su mismo tamaño, el cual no pudo distinguir.

¡Harry! – grita una voz de chica muy familiar – cuantas ganas tenía de verte.

¡Hermione! – dice Harry, al cabo de unos segundos, cuando reacciona y se da cuenta de quién tiene adelante – pero cómo llegaste hasta aquí, pensé que no te vería hasta en un una semana en el tren.

Es que mis padres tenían una conferencia importantísima en Escocia, no podían, postergarla, y aprovecharán de hacer algunos otros negocios durante estos días – dice Hermione, entre toses y estornudos – En uno de sus viajes Hagrid encontró abandonado y herido a este hipogrifo, si no hubiese sido por él, Milkshake no estaría vivo – informa la chica, al ver que Harry miraba con inquietud a la criatura.

¿Milkshake, ¡¿así es como llamaste a un hipogrifo! – replica Harry.

Después te cuento, idea de Hagrid. Yo le pedí que me trajera hasta aquí, me quedé sin polvos flu y ya sabes que odio volar en escobas, pero ya vez, resulta que de todas formas tuve que venir volando – explica la chica frunciendo el ceño.

¿Y dónde están tus demás cosas? – inquiere Harry al ver solo al hipogrifo y una maleta pequeña.

Vienen luego – responde sonriente - ¿Pero dónde está Ron, Ginny y los demás? – pregunta Hermione.

Todavía no llegan – responde Harry, dando por hecho que no estaban dentro de la casa.

Muy bien, no nos queda otra que esperar – dice desalentada.

Hermione se sienta en su maleta, mientas Harry acaricia el lomo de Milkshake. Esperaron por más de media hora, pero no aburridos, sino que de lo más felices que pudieran creer, poniéndose al día, historias de Hagrid, de Viktor, de Hogwarts, etc. Cuando de pronto se escuchan alborotos dentro de la casa, Hermione se para de un salto y antes de que pudieran sacar conclusiones apresuradas, la Sra. Weasley, aparece por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Queridos! – grita Molly – la espera que les hemos dado, discúlpenos, son estos del ministerio que nos hacen hacer millones de papeleos para viajar con polvos flu, ya saben, con esto de la seguridad mágica.

Hola Sra. Weasley, que gusto verla, ¿podemos pasar ya? – dice Hermione impaciente.

Por supuesto mi querida Hermio… ¡Ahhhh! – gritó desesperadamente dirigiendo su mirada a Milkshake - ¡Llamen a los de Seguridad Contra Criaturas Mágicas Salvajes!

¡No Sra. Weasley, es un hipogrifo y no es salvaje, se llama Milkshake – aclara Hermione un poco asustada.

Oh lo siento, querida, estoy alterada con el viaje y por todo lo que ha pasado en él, pero entren ya, acomoden sus cosas y luego bajen a comer la comida que prepararé.

Muy obedientes, Harry y Hermione entraron, pero a diferencia de Hermione, el pelinegro sube su maleta con dificultad. Cuando llegan al segundo piso divisan a Fred y George que dan zancadas hacia ellos e inesperadamente los abrazan.

Miren quiénes están acá – dicen al unísono, provocando que Ginny asomara su cabeza desde su habitación y saludara a los.

¿Y Ron? – pregunta Hermione.

No te preocupes Hermione – responde George con una sonrisa de pícaro – está en su pieza, anda, no pierdas tiempo, te debe estar esperando… ¡ah! y a ti también Harry, por supuesto – dándose cuenta de que era suficiente de indirectas incómodas, Hermione le había lanzado fugaces y amenazadoras miradas.

Fred y George bajaron, y Harry, Ginny y Hermione fueron hacia donde estaba Ron, en su cuarto. Cuando éste los ve, abraza a Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo y se siente inmensamente feliz, más que en mucho tiempo.

Ya, ya, Ron termina de desempacar, mamá tendrá lista la cena y no creo que quieras hacerla esperar – dice Ginny en forma de regaño.

No le tengo miedo a mamita Ginny – contesta Ron mirándola despectiva.

Ah por favor, no te comportes como niño Ron, y hazle caso a tu hermana – defiende Hermione

La defensora de los desvalidos – replica Ron – que lindo ¿no, te deberían dar un diploma, ¡no! - salta – Mejor un trofeo y toda una ceremonia.

Idiota, como siempre – dice ella y se sale de la habitación con Ginny sin antes mirarlo con furia.

¿Acabamos de llegar y ya se pelean? – dice Harry – tranquilízate Ron, es Hermione, ¿no la recuerdas, tu mejor amiga.

Pero que se mete donde no la llaman – dice frustrado, con lo cual Harry le responde con expresión reprobatoria.

Después de eso, todos bajaron, con sus piezas hechas y sus cosas arregladas, y cenaron en familia. La Sra. Weasley preparó una deliciosa comida y un postre que todos saborearon. Pero a pesar de la alegría que invadía la mesa, y de todas las historias que se contaban, entre Ron y Hermione había una tensión irrompible.

Al término de la cena la Sra. Weasley se para de la mesa para llevar los platos y Ginny con Hermione la ayudaron. Los gemelos y el Sr. Weasley subieron al ático para bajar los uniformes y libros para los chicos. Harry y Ron se quedaron sentados en la mesa mirando a su alrededor.  
- ¿Se van a quedar ahí? - dice cínicamente amablemente la Sra. Weasley  
- ¿Que quieres que hagamos mamá? - dice Ron un poco distraído.   
- No tengo idea, pero mañana es martes y el próximo lunes entran a clases, no quiero que se atrasen en preparar sus cosas - responde ella, mientras le pasaba a Ginny unos platos mojados, los chicos se miraron sonrientes y aguantaron la risa por el "poco" tiempo que les quedaba.  
- No se preocupe Sra. Weasley, tendremos todo listo para el Domingo – tranquiliza Harry desde un extremo de la mesa.  
- Eso espero cariño, eso espero - dice ella, un poco desconcertada y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación - muchas gracias niñas, yo guardo todo - les dice a las chicas.  
- Adiós ma, no creo que baje de nuevo - dice Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla a Molly.  
- Adiós - se despidieron todos los demás, dejándola sola en la cocina.  
- Te tengo que mostrar algo - susurra Hermione a Ginny, cuando subían las escaleras.  
Mientras ellas se dirigían a su cuarto, Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando curiosos y enfadados. Parecían tontos parados sin hablar al final de las escaleras.  
- Muévanse ya - dice George arrastrando un baúl negro - ayúdenme con esto - ordena el chico y los otros volvieron a tierra y ayudaron a George - les recomiendo que no vallan al ático, pues Fred está haciendo un experimento con la poción de Guayabéela y no querrán averiguar qué es - dice un tanto pensativo, Harry y Ron sonrieron y ayudaron al gemelo a llevar el baúl hasta el dormitorio - muy bien chicos, que duerman bien - dice guiñándole un ojo, lo cual fue percibido por ellos, pero no entendido.  
- ¿Qué estará tramando? - pregunta Harry preocupado cuando George se aleja de la habitación.  
- No lo sé, ni me importa, en este minuto tengo tanto sueño que no quiero preocuparme de ese tipo de cosas - dice Ron y se pone el pijama, lo mismo hace Harry. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban en sus camas listos para dormir.  
- ¿Hermione sigue enojada contigo? - pregunta Harry con una mueca.  
- Creo - responde Ron apenado - pero no entiendo que le hice, tiene que admitir que es una...  
- ¡Una qué! - afronta Hermione resentida desde la puerta con Ginny expectante a su lado.  
- Nada… no voy a hablar contigo - dice Ron y se acomoda dándole la espalda a todos para dormir.  
- ¿Ginny? - agrega Harry como si nada hubiese pasado - ¿puedes mostrarme el libro de adivinación que me comentaste? - poniendo una expresión de "sígueme la corriente".  
- Ehmm - replica Ginny -... ¡Claro, ven sígueme - y se marcha, Harry la sigue cerrando la puerta.  
- Yo me voy - dice Hermione dándose vuelta enojada, siendo ignorada por el pelirrojo y toma la manija- ¿Sabes, no me voy, siempre estás queriendo ser el que se queda con la última palabra, pero no llevo ni un minuto acá y las primeras palabras que recibo departe tuya son desagradables - dice ella conforme con lo dicho y suspira exageradamente. Ron se da vuelta y se sienta en su cama con la mirada baja.  
- Esta bien lo siento - dice Ron - lo siento ¿si, me comporté mal, pero tienes que admitir que siempre quieres ser la madura, y crees que eres la única que lo sabe todo...  
- ¡Ron no seas ridículo, yo intento ayudar, el hecho de que tú seas inmaduro, no tiene nada que ver con migo - dice ella disgustada - además siempre estás a la defensiva, yo quiero ayudar y tú me tratas mal, ¿qué acaso ahora me odias, que acaso ahora ya no soy tu amiga, resulta que desde que me estoy haciendo más independiente tú te empeñas en hacerme las cosas más difíciles y ser más inmaduro de lo que eres - dice sin darse cuenta que había subido la voz más de la cuenta, Ron la miraba atontado, ella se da media vuelta, abre la puerta y se va, alcanzando a escuchar "¡Quédate con tu independencia!" proveniente de Ron.  
Cuando Hermione llega a su habitación, ve a Ginny en su cama durmiendo y a Harry en el suelo apoyando su cabeza y brazos en los pies de la cama de la pelirroja. Hermione se dirige donde está Harry y lo mueve un poco, el chico da un salto, saliendo del sueño.  
- ¿Ya están bien? - pregunta él con los ojos dormidos y se para apenas manteniéndose de pié.  
- Nunca se puede estar bien con él - dice cortante Hermione -, anda a dormir Harry, buenas noches.  
Harry se marcha con dificultad hacia su cuarto un poco mareado, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. Hermione se preguntó que habrán estado haciendo ellos en su ausencia.

A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba mirando al techo en su cama, se había despertado por la madrugada y no había podido volverse a dormir. Pensaba en todo y en nada, en Ron y Hermione, en sus problemas como amigos, y en el hecho que se odiaban mutuamente, pero que aún así sentían algo. Uno tenía que ser tonto para no distinguirlo.

Después de unos minutos decidió ir a bañarse y vestirse, no era posible que volviera a dormir. Cuando bajo las escaleras ya vestido, para ver si alguien lo acompañaba en su madrugador día, vio a Ginny por la ventana, que estaba en el patio alimentando a Milkshake.

- ¡Oh! Harry, que temprano te levantaste – dice Gin cuando ve a Harry salir de la madriguera.

- Bueno si, la verdad no he podido dormir desde muy temprano – dice Harry sonriendo – ¿y tú, no me vas a decir que te levantas todas las mañanas a esta hora.

- No, bueno, ya tampoco pude dormir - dice la pelirroja -, y cuando miré por la ventana, Milkshake estaba picoteando la puerta, entonces vine a darle de comer – dice dándole el último hurón a Milkshake – ¿Entremos? Mamá no despertará hasta en un buen rato y yo ya tengo hambre.

- Eh… Oh si claro, entremos – dice Harry. Entrando a la cocina seguido por Ginny. Adentro la chica sirve unos trozos de pastel y dos tazas con un líquido que parecía café, pero no olía a eso – ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta él señalando las tazas.

- Té de chocolate – dice ella muy feliz – Fred lo trajo de una tienda en Francia, quiere investigarlo y copiar la receta, se supone que muelen el cacao y lo procesan por mucho tiempo, algo así, cosa de franceses, es delicioso, pruébalo – persuade.

Luego se sentaron y empezaron a comer. Se había creado un silencio armonioso. Harry no sabía si decir algo, si esperar a que ella dijera algo.

- ¿No te interesa adivinación verdad, Harry? – pregunta Gin rompiendo el hielo.

- Ah no – dice él bajando la cabeza - aunque el intento de que Hermione y Ron se arreglaran fue inútil.

- ¿Qué acaso siguen peleados? – dice ella sorprendida, sabía que su hermano era un poco difícil, pero eran los primeros días y era supuestamente su mejor amiga.

- Si – dijo Harry – Hermione ayer volvió al cuarto y hasta creo que están peor por la expresión que tenía un su cara.

- Que bueno que nosotros no somos así – dice Ginny y Harry se traga con dificultad un sorbo de su té.

- Eh... si – dice Harry investigando su taza.

- El sábado tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon, por que Ron tiene que comprarse una nueva capa, la de Percy ya está rota. ¿Vas con nosotros o te quedas acá? – dice Gin cambiando de tema, sin percibir el nerviosismo de Harry.

- Tengo que ir, Fred y George me dieron, con las ganancias que han tenido estos últimos meses en su tienda, dinero para una escoba – dice él, de pronto se da cuenta de lo que dijo y maldice por lo bajo.

- ¡Oh Harry! Se me había olvidado – dice Ginny, Harry siente como su cuerpo de tranquiliza después de oír la frase de Ginny – tu regalo de cumpleaños, lo tengo arriba, espérame aquí y te lo traigo – sube las escaleras apresuradamente, dejando a Harry muy contento, "¡Se acordó!" piensa él – acá está - dice ella dándole un paquete del tamaño de su mano, al bajar.

Harry comienza a abrir su obsequio, el que estaba envuelto en un papel blanco y delicado. Lo abre y lo mira un poco extrañado. Era un brazalete negro muy delgadito y suave. Vio que dentro el paquete había un pequeño pergamino que decía:

"Si quieres encontrarme algún día a cualquier hora, solo apoya la punta de tu varita en el brazalete"

Gra… - alcanza a decir Harry cuando se da cuenta de que Ginny ya no estaba, entonces pone la punta de su varita en su brazalete y una nube aparece desde éste que mostraba claramente a Ginny en su cuarto. Harry corre hacia arriba, y cuando llega al destino, ahí estaba ella sonriendo apoyada en la pared junto a la ventana – ¡Muchas gracias! – le dice y la abraza dulcemente – Pero tengo una pregunta – dice separándose de la chica - ¿Por qué me das esto a mi?

¿No es útil? – dice ella atónica por la pregunta - ¿No lo encuentras útil? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

¡Si! por supuesto que es útil – responde intentando convencerla de que el regalo realmente le gustaba. – Lo tendré siempre a mano – agrega esbozando una sonrisa, la cual es correspondida por la pelirroja.

- ¡Fred, ¿Qué le has hecho al ático! - grita la Sra. Weasley, empapada de una sustancia color amarilla brillante, era muy cremosa y a medida que ella caminaba, la sustancia caía como dulce de leche al suelo.

La Sra. Weasley rápidamente despierta a Hermione, zamarreándola. La castaña despierta de un salto y cuando apenas abre un ojo, es tirada por Molly fuera de la pieza. Harry y Ginny las siguieron pero cuando pasaban por la pieza de Ron, que todavía dormía, se dieron cuenta que había un bulto pequeño al lado de la ventana, entonces ellos entraron. El bulto se movía, fue cuando entendieron que se trataba de George.

George, ¿Estás bien? – dice su hermana un poco asustada.

Si estoy bien, es decir, no, para nada, estoy pésimo – dice George -. Hermanita te quiero mucho, se que te he hecho muchas bromas crueles y despiadadas, pero no cambia el que seas mi hermanita preferida – la pelirroja muy asustada miro a George, él que les hablaba con un tono divertido, pero dramático. -. Y a ti también Harry, espero que le enseñes a mi hermano como comportarse con las chicas – agregó el Weasley, más divertido aún, Harry asombrado y confundido, intentó decir algo pero… - ¿Ven a Ron dormido plácidamente en su cama verdad? – los chicos asintieron –, bien, en unos minutos más cuando despierte no lo estará. Les explico, con Fred, creamos una poción que hace que te aparezcan alas durante un día, no teníamos nadie más en quien probar en el viaje – dijo George mirando a Ginny -, pero cuando se la pusimos dormido hace días, no funcionó y creímos que no obtendríamos ningún resultado y no nos preocupamos – dijo aún más gracioso -, esta mañana me doy cuenta y al llegar acá destapé a Ron para despertarlo y en su espalda, aparte de tener un color fucsia brillante, ¡estaba pegado a la cama! – termina, pero ya no con el tono gracioso, sino que más bien preocupado. Ginny y Harry se miraron horrorizados, luego de unos minutos en silencio Ginny se comenzó a reír, sabía que no era apropiado en ese minuto, pero no sería capaz de aguantar.

George cálmate, hay una posibilidad que no lo averigüe la Sra. Weasley, pero tenemos que convencer a Ron – dijo Harry, muy seguro de sus palabras. Todos miraron con preocupación y desde abajo de oían gritos como "¡Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tu madre!", "No fue mi intención, lo siento, pero es excelente para la piel", "!¿Acaso crees que nuestra casa es para hacer ese tipo de cosas!". – Lo más importante ahora es despegarle la sábana a Ron y mantener alejada a la Sra. Weasley de acá – ellos asintieron y quedaron mudos ante una siguiente idea de Harry – pues bien, Fred, muévete, trae alguna sustancia que despegue cosas – ordena Harry – y tú, Ginny, agua caliente y una esponja, yo me quedo acá para encargarme de Ron, ojalá Hermione estuviera acá con una solución – dice y George se va rápidamente.

Espero que no grite – comenta Ginny dulcemente regalándole una sonrisa a Harry y sigue a su hermano.

Harry se acerca a Ron muy lentamente y un poco nervioso por la reacción que éste valla a tener. Lo mueve, teniendo cuidado con su espalda. Ron de inmediato se intenta dar vuelta para ignorar al que lo quita de su sueño, pero al ver que algo lo detiene, abre los ojos. Intenta sentarse, pero se queda pegado y con desesperación mira a Harry.

- ¡¿Que sucede! – grita Ron mirando con espanto.

- Tranquilo Ron – dice Harry –, te explico, George te quería poner alas, pero resulta que su poción no funcionó y te quedaste pegado a la sábana. Ahora, sé que es complicado, pero esperamos sacártela o más bien despegártela – agrega el chico nervioso por la respuesta de su amigo.

- Espero que me saquen esto rápido – dice el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño, y Harry se sorprende inmensamente de que Ron no esté ahorcándolo o algo por estilo – Porque George estará muerto.

- Ron, la idea es que no sepa tu mamá – dice Harry.

Durante toda la mañana Ginny, Harry y George, intentaban inútilmente sacarle la solución y con ello la sábana de la espalda de Ron. Hermione en la cocina terminaba de quitarle a la Sra. Weasley la viscosa broma de los gemelos. Y Fred, bueno, Fred sufría su castigo, lavaba la vajilla, pero no iba a ser una semana fácil, tendría que colaborar en todo lo que su madre le pidiera. No hubo desayuno familiar, ya que el Sr. Weasley se fue muy temprano al Ministerio y la Sra. Weasley apenas se podía mover. Pasado el medio día, la Sra. Weasley, sin preocuparse de lo que sucedía arriba, extraño de ella, salió de la casa, dijo que iba a hacer unas compras, dejando por supuesto a Fred encantado, para que siguiera haciendo sus deberes. Cuando Hermione subió por primera vez en toda la mañana, se percató que algo pasaba.

¿Qué sucede aquí? – dice ella al entrar en la habitación donde estaban Ron sentado con la sábana colgando, y a Harry, Ginny y George con cara de culpabilidad

Eh… Hermione mi querida amiga – intenta de decir George abrazando a Hermione por el lado – verás, Ron, se ha quedado pegado a la sábana.

¿Y se debe a que…? - pregunta Hermione, extrañamente divertida.

Bueno pues yo y Fred le pusimos una poción que se suponía que le pondría alas, pero no, no resultó así – dice el gemelo –, pero no te preocupes y por favor no se lo digas a mamá – suplica el chico.

Qué más se puede esperar de ustedes dos – le espetó la chica – Fred acaba a arruinarle el día a su madre y me paso toda la mañana limpiando una horrible sustancia, y llego arriba creyendo que todo está bien, pero ¿Qué creen?.. no, está todo mal de nuevo y como veo no han arreglado mucho el problema, ¿que acaso creen que con una esponja arreglarán eso? A ver, primero que nada no le diré nada a la Sra. Weasley, aunque bien te vendría ayudar a Fred con su castigo – le dice a George con una mirada asesina.

Lo haré, lo haré – dice él, pero se da cuenta, por como Hermione estaba apunto de decir algo como "¡¡Ahora!", que no era suficiente su respuesta. -. Ahora mismo, si, por supuesto. – y sale de la habitación.

Ahora, Ginny, ¿puedes traerme un bolsito azul que está en nuestra pieza? – dice tranquilamente Hermione, y la chica pelirroja obedece sin decir nada. – Y Harry, tráeme este mismo recipiente, pero con agua más caliente – él chico al igual que Ginny, baja rápidamente a cumplir con la orden.

¿Cómo sabes que podrás arreglar esto? – comenta con un hilo de voz Ron sentado en la cama. – Ellos no pudieron.

Si quieres ser Auror deberías saber de pociones, pero como veo que no tienes claras tus prioridades y debo decir que esto apareció en el libro de "Experimenta pociones salvajes con el Dr. Maximiliano Robinson", en cuarto año – dice ella – pero veo también, que no lo leíste, la poción de alas de mariposas apareció en aquel libro, que por cierto es la única que el Ministerio ha aprobado, ya que los otros intentos no son 100 seguros. Se dice que si les agregas algunos otros ingredientes salvajes puedes conseguir hasta alas de pegazo, pero como vez, no es 100 seguro. No se que habrá pasado con esta poción, pero no queda otra que removerla de forma casera.

Oh bien – agrega Ron exhausto por el discurso que había oído– Gracias – dice avergonzado.

Está bien, pero necesito que seas valiente, puede doler un poco – dice ella con presencia de madre.

¡Hermione no soy un niño! – alega el chico –, está bien, aguantaré – se apresura en decir luego de ver la expresión de "Por favor no me hagas reír" de Hermione.

Unos minutos más tarde llega Ginny con el bolsito y seguido por Harry, que intentaba equilibrar el recipiente caliente.

– Hermione, necesito hacer algo de comer, mamá salió y creo que pretende que haga la comida, bajaré, si necesitas mi ayuda, me llamas.

No hay problema, estaré bien. – dice Hermione.

Yo te acompaño, parece que regué agua por toda la cocina, necesito limpiar – replica Harry, yéndose del cuarto con Ginny.

Hermione abre el bolsito y saca un tarrito pequeño y blanco, lo abre y lo vierte en el recipiente de agua caliente.

¿Qué es eso? - pregunta Ron.

Antídoto de Meioconda – responde Hermione – la poción Meioconda mal hecha tiene el mismo resultado que la de alas de mariposa y creo que necesitaremos mucha, ya que los gemelos no pensaban en alas tan pequeñas – agregó al ver que la sábana se le pegó en toda la espalda, no solo arriba. Vierte completo el líquido y lo revuelve con la esponja. Toma una toalla que estaba en el ropero. – levántate – le dice a Ron, que miró con una cara adolorida, obedeció y entre "Auch" y "ahhh", Hermione le puso la toalla donde el estaba sentado y Ron volvió posición anterior.

Suavemente remojó la esponja y la estrujó en la espalda de Ron, quien se había vuelto más nervioso al estar semidesnudo frente a Hermione. Él soporto un poco el dolor, Hermione le removía cuidadosamente la sábana del cuerpo de su cuerpo, aunque a veces alegaba. Cuando Hermione por fin terminó, ya había pasado por lo menos 1 hora.

Ahora acuéstate – ordena indiferente Hermione – tienen que sanar las yagas con esta crema.

¡¡Yagas! – grita Ron asustado - ¿Cómo que yagas, ¿Qué quieres decir con yagas, Es que cuando vea a George…

¡Ya! Silencio – replica Hermione – Acuéstate – el chico obedece enojado, Hermione sacó otro frasquito de su bolsito y de él sacó un líquido azul brillante y hermoso. – Quédate quieto, intentaré que te arda poco, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Hermione le echo el líquido suavemente en la espalda, muy despacio masajeaba las yagas, Ron milagrosamente no alegó, al parecer la ternura de Hermione al poner la emulsión, ayudó. Hermione luego de eso, se limpia las manos con la toalla y guarda todo, deja el recipiente en el suelo, que aún contenía la mezcla y la esponja. Se levanta, con el bolso en la mano.

No te levantes Ronald, esto demora aproximadamente unos dos días en sanar – dice Hermione con su frialdad de siempre, se da media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta.

¡Hermione! – grita Ron, haciendo que la chica se diera vuelta – Gracias, eres asombrosa – dice él, la castaña sonríe dulcemente.

Ron, a pesar de nuestros problemas, seguimos siendo amigos, y yo te sigo queriendo, y no te dejaré solo nunca – dice y se marcha rápido.

Ron se queda acostado en la cama tranquilo, aunque las frases "yo te sigo queriendo" y "no te dejaré solo nunca", resonaban en su cabeza todo el tiempo hasta que cae profundamente dormido en un sueño.

Los chicos pasaron la tarde afuera con los gemelos, quieres deberían estar sacando maleza. Jugaban en sus escobas al Quidditch y otros inventos de Ginny. Cuando oscureció y la Sra. Weasley todavía no llegaba los chicos entraron. Se sentaron todos en la mesa, mientras Hermione y Ginny preparaban algo de comer.

Mamá está tan enojada que no creo que se digne a alimentarnos – dice Fred con su simpatía de siempre.

Imagina si se enterara de lo de Ron – dice George riendo, pero al darse cuenta de que nadie reía se extrañó - ¿Qué pa…?

¡George Weasley! – grita la Sra. Weasley desde la puerta de la madriguera, con el Sr. Weasley detrás de ella atento – ¿De qué me tengo que enterar?.

Verás mamá.. Ron.. – intenta explicar George, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.

Sra. Weasley, si me permite explicarle – comienza Hermione, la Sra. Weasley asintió con una sonrisa no muy convincente – Ron hoy en la mañana tomó té de chocolate, del que usted me comentó, y no le hizo muy bien, ahora está un poco enfermo, pero no se preocupe, no es nada grave, nosotros le dimos un antídoto y ahora está durmiendo – termina Hermione, dejando a todos los chicos impresionados.

Oh muy bien, muchas gracias chicos por preocuparse de la casa y de Ron mientras no estaba – dice la Sra. Weasley, ahora sí mas contenta y agradecida -, pero eso no quita ustedes dos sigan castigados – agrega luego de ver las caras de felicidad de los gemelos.

Querida, vamos a descansar, los chicos se encargarán de todo ¿no es verdad? – dijo el Sr. Weasley a su esposa llevándola hacia su dormitorio y mirando con complicidad a los chicos.

Oh si claro mamá, no te preocupes, ya casi terminamos de preparar la cena, y está todo limpio, buenas noches – replicó Ginny.

¡Buenas noches! – se despidieron todos y los señores Weasley se alejaron.

Que vergüenza, no acostumbro a mentirle así a la gente – dice Hermione y comienza a servir los platos.

Todos comieron felices y tranquilos, entre carcajadas pasaron su velada y Ron yacía en su cuarto durmiendo plácidamente. Cuando todos estaban en lo suyo: Harry ayudaba a Fred a preparar un sortilegio secreto, George lavaba los platos y Ginny escribía una carta, Hermione le llevó una bandeja al Weasley herido.

Despierta Ron – le dice sutilmente Hermione, peinando su pelo alborotado – debes comer algo – el chico se dio media vuelta haciendo muecas de dolor y se despierta extrañado – tranquilo, ¿Estás mejor, te traje algo de comer – dice Hermione.

Ron abre bien los ojos y se da cuenta de que es de noche y se empieza a acordar de que durmió toda la tarde y los "yo te digo queriendo" y "no te dejaré solo nunca" volvieron a su mente.

Gracias Hermione – dice Ron sonriendo.

¿Te duelen las yagas? – pregunta Hermione.

No, están mejor, pero me arden a veces – contesta Ron viendo la hermosa comida que le trajo la chica. - ¿Y mamá qué pasó con ella, se enteró?

No, está todo resuelto, tuvo un día un poco estresante y tú estás enfermo del estómago por haber tomado té de chocolate – responde ella alegre, haciendo que el pelirrojo riera.

¿Quién inventó eso? – preguntó Ron entre risas - ¿Tú? – ya no tan contento.

Si – responde ella y baja la cabeza – pero basta de interrogatorios, come la comida, no está de adorno.

Sin decir nada comienza a comer y Hermione que había estado parada, se sienta en la cama de Harry.

Suponrgo qure yra nro egsrtamosr egnorjados – Dice Ron, después de unos minutos, con la boca llena, Hermione lo mira con cara de interrogante y él traga –, supongo que ya no estamos enojados – aclara retomando su comida.

No Ron – responde Hermione dulcemente – ya no estamos enojados. – Mientras Ron comía, Hermione pensaba en cosas absurdas que le venían a la cabeza como que ella estaba siendo demasiado amable con Ron y que se estaba aprovechando de ella, pero luego lo vio comer, no podemos decir que es un caballero comiendo, pero cuando se detenía y levantaba la cabeza para ver a Hermione y sonreírle, ella se olvidaba de todo lo demás. – Me llevo la bandeja – dijo al cabo de un rato, cuando Ron ya había terminado. – Vuelvo al tiro con la crema que sana yagas – dijo y Ron la miró con una cara de "No, por favor" – Es la única forma de que te cures – él la vio desaparecer de el cuarto y en unos 5 minutos más ella ya estaba de vuelta. – acuéstate – él la obedeció y Hermione le puso la crema azul en su espalda que obviamente Ron no sintió nada doloroso, solo unas manos suaves que masajeaban su cuerpo – Listo, terminé, es hora de que duermas nuevamente, no solo tú, yo estoy exhausta, buenas noches Ron – le dice ella y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Abajo el ambiente estaba muy agotado, Harry dormía en el sofá y George en la mesa de comedor secaba los platos, pero uno por hora. Ginny también cayó rendida, dormía en el sillón con su carta en una mano y la pluma en la otra. Fred seguía creando su sortilegio, parecía un patín con una olla encima. Cuando Hermione baja, despierta a Harry y Ginny y los tres fueron a acostarse, los gemelos se quedaron unos momentos más ahí, pero no se demoraron en cansarse y se fueron a acostar.

Estamos bien ahora – dice Ron acostado panza abajo cuando Harry ya se acomodaba en su cama para dormir.

¡Que bien! – dice Harry alegre – ya era hora, estuvo más de una hora preparando una salsa especial para ti, supuestamente, te haría sentir mejor – comenta el chico - Buenas noches Ron – le termina de decir Harry y cae profundamente dormido

Buenas noches Harry – agrega distraído Ron como si estuviera en otro planeta, estaba empezando a percibir algo de Hermione que nunca se presentó hasta ahora de esa manera. Selló sus pensamientos con una sonrisa y se rindió a los pies de la noche.

Los siguientes cuatro días fueron muy atareados, los chicos tuvieron muchas cosas que hacer, Fred y George indiscutiblemente con más deberes que los demás, Ginny, Harry y Hermione se preocupaban de Ron los primeros dos días, ya que con los cuidados de Hermione estaba perfectamente mejorado, las yagas estaban cicatrizadas, quedaban marcas, pero eso era cuestión el tiempo. Jueves y viernes los cuatro estaban ocupados con el tejado, cortar leña, mandar lechuzas a los del callejón Diagon para que tuvieran listos los pedidos de libros, uniformes, _una escoba_, etc. Ya había llegado el sábado y los chicos lo único que querían eran irse a Hogwarts, sabían que allá tendrían obligaciones que les depararían su futuro pero, estar con sus amigos y sin padres, era genial.

Todos se levantaron muy temprano y se vistieron para ir al Callejón Diagon, Harry estaba emocionadísimo porque tendría _su escoba_, y porque al fin saldrían de la madriguera alguna vez. Todos a excepción de Fred y George, pasaron de chimenea a chimenea.

Al llegar allá, la Sra. Weasley llevó a Ginny a Ron a comprar sus nuevas capas, y quería también encontrar algún otro artículo que les faltara. Hermione y Harry fueron a comprar la escoba que tanto deseaba él. Cuando llegaron a la tienda Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, apenas pudieron entrar, el callejón Diagon estaba más lleno que nunca, ya que tenían bastante controlada la seguridad de la comunidad mágica, las tiendas habían vuelto a abrir y la gente tenía menos miedo de salir de sus casas.

Pero ¿Para qué quieres comprarte otra escoba Harry? – le dice Hermione cuando están dentro de la tienda. – Esta bien que te guste volar, ¿Pero dos escobas?

Hermione, faltan tres días para el cumpleaños de Ginny – dice Harry y Hermione entiende perfectamente.

Has contado los días perfectamente, que bien, muy preocupado de tu parte – comenta Hermione con una sonrisa pícara en la cara – espero que para mi cumpleaños me regales una casa – agrega ella y se ríe – ¿Pero tienes suficiente?

Si – Responde él contento e ilusionado. Toma por el brazo a Hermione y la lleva a un rincón, saca su varita y la posa en el brazalete negro que tiene puesto en su muñeca, Hermione mira extrañada, luego ve la nube e intenta hacer coincidir las cosas – ¡Viene para acá, ¡Ginny! ¡Entretenla! – Hermione sale y se pone a conversar con Ginny, él rápidamente paga la escoba y pide que se la envíen al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería el día lunes 10 de Agosto, Harry sale de la tienda y se va con las chicas a tomar helados a Florean Fortescue.

¿No que ibas a comprar una escoba? – Pregunta Ginny tomando el helado fuera de Twilfitt y Tatting, donde Ron se estaba probando su capa.

Si… ehmm ¿dije escoba, quise decir, protección para escoba, pero no encontré ninguna que me gustara – responde él y Hermione lo mira sonriente.  
Al siguiente día Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny arreglaban sus cosas para el lunes, y fue un día atareado, pero divertido, ya que el Sr. Weasley trajo una radio muggle a la casa para descubrir como funcionaba y el día entero se pasó con música de todo tipo. Harry y Hermione se entretenían cantando canciones, mientras los demás los miraban extrañados.  
El día esperado llegó y todos partieron al andén 9¾, la Sra. Weasley y el Sr. Weasley con mucha anticipación hicieron el papeleo para ese día ocupar polvos flu, fue un milagro que llegaran a tiempo, tuvieron apenas una hora para estar listos. En el Expreso Hogwarts, que había partido un mes antes, por razones del ministerio, Hermione y Ron fueron al vagón de los prefectos y Ginny y Harry encontraron un compartimiento vacío por suerte, ya que decían que había un gato furioso y encantado, al entrar, ellos se rieron y acariciaron a Crookshanks en el asiento. El viaje resultó tranquilo, como siempre, las chicas se asomaban por la ventana y a la mitad del camino, Neville entró a su compartimiento a mitad del camino, dijo que Draco Malfoy había estado siguiéndolo porque le había pisado su capa.  
Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, todos bajaron y fueron llevados al colegio en los ya conocidos carruajes y todos ubicaron rápidamente sus cosas y fueron llenando de a poco el Gran Comedor. Cuando ya todos estaban ubicados, el director, con su barba blanca brillando como nunca, se para. La profesora McGonagall hace callar a los estudiantes con sus singulares golpecitos a su copa.  
- Buenas noches jóvenes aprendices de magos y brujas a un nuevo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Quiero darle la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos de primer año que deben saber que no se puede entrar al bosque prohibido por ningún motivo y además no se puede salir del castillo luego de las nueve de la noche. – se detiene y mira a los más viejos y continúa - El año escolar ha empezado un mes antes por temas privados del Ministerio de Magia. Esto significa que terminará un mes antes, es decir, en Mayo. – agrega Dumbledore, y se escucharon aplausos y vitoreas de parte de todo el alumnado.  
El director dijo unas palabras más, y luego de eso, la profesora McGonagall se dispuso a distribuir con el sombrero seleccionador a los nuevos estudiantes. La cena fue disfrutada por todos y al término de esta todos fueron a sus salas comunes a descansar para el siguiente día. Pero a excepción de Harry, que se dirigió a la lechucearía. Y tal como lo esperaba, ahí estaba la amada Saeta que Harry no podía esperar darle a Ginny. Fue con mucho cuidado a la sala común, pero no estaban todos los alumnos en sus salas comunes.  
- ¡Harry! – grita una chica de sexto año de Gryffindor que corría hacia él. – Hola, soy Gabrielle, ¿Cómo estás?  
- Bien… muy bien y ¿tú? – pregunta Harry un poco apresurado, intentando esconder la escoba.  
- Bien – dijo ella deseante - Quería saber algo, si me podrías ayudar con Quidditch, es que quiero presentarme en las audiciones y creo que me falta algo, se que eres capitán, por lo que esto no cambiará por ningún motivo tu verdadera decisión.  
- Ehh… bien, no hay problema, ¿nos vemos el... miércoles? – Responde Harry sonriéndole nervioso, buscando con la mirada algo.  
- El miércoles, por la tarde, nos vemos ahí, muchas gracias, adiós – dice Gabrielle y se marcha saltando en dirección al baño de chicas.  
Harry un poco confundido continúa su viaje hacia la sala común de Gryffindor y por suerte no encuentra a nadie más en el camino. Cuando entra por la Dama Gorda, ve a muchos alumnos dentro de la Sala común, entre ellos Ginny y Hermione. Al verlo llegar, Hermione se acerca.  
- ¿Podrías ayudarme a pasar la Saeta hasta la torre de los chicos? – murmura Harry desesperado.  
- ¡Cómo pudiste traerla ahora, además no esta permitido entrar a la torre de los chicos – pero está bien, salgamos – dice ella muy enojada y salen de la sala común. Hermione toma la escoba y desaparece. Harry entra rápidamente, ignorando a Ginny, Ron y todos los demás que lo llamaban o tiraban. Al llegar a su habitación Hermione estaba ahí. – ¡Más vale que me tengas un buen regalo de cumpleaños! – replica ella sonriente.  
- Gracias, gracias, gracias – dice Harry emocionado y toma la escoba.  
Luego de eso Hermione vuelve al pasillo y entra como si nada hubiese pasado. Harry se queda en su habitación, donde luego fue llegando Ron y Neville, Seamus y por último Dean que se quedo en la sala común con su novia Susan. Todos los chicos se comenzaron a acostar, Ron no hablaba y los demás comentaban sus vacaciones, nuevas anécdotas, etc. muy emocionados, aunque todas estas conversaciones fueron cesando de a poco, ya que estaban exhaustos.


End file.
